Arkham Alliance
by MegaMushroomJack
Summary: When an unknown threat causes Arkham to go into lock down, several of the inmates decide to let themselves out. Two-Face, Harley, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Scarface, Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter think they've gotten away with no worries, but little do they know that the mysterious enemy of Gotham will need to be stopped by them.
1. Chapter 1: Lock Down

Arkham Alliance

Chapter 1: Lock Down

"I'm out…"

"Yeah…me too…"

"I got nothin'…"

Two-Face pulled the pile of chips towards him as he laid out his hand. Two pairs. Riddler scooped up the cards and began to shuffle. It was another boring afternoon in the Arkham Asylum Rec. Room. Harvey, Edward, Jervis and Scarface were playing poker for the fifteenth time this week and Harley and Pamela were watching a chat show on the tiny black and white TV. Jonathan Crane was sat in the lumpy arm chair, snoring quietly. As the two guards watched over the room, Riddler dealt the next hand.

"This place is getting to be really dull, don't you think?" he said, handing out the cards.

"What we need is a nice tea party to liven things up!" suggested Jervis.

"I don't drink tea. Don't drink coffee either. I can't decide whether to have it black or white…" muttered Harvey.

At that point Harley tipped her head back and sighed.

"If only my puddin' were here. He'd know how we could have some fun…

"Well he isn't here is he!" snapped Poison Ivy. "He escaped two weeks ago and we haven't heard from him since. Good riddance I say…"

Suddenly Dr Crane snored loudly and woke himself up.

"What?! What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing…as usual…" sighed Edward.

The next morning, whilst the inmates were eating their cheap cereal, one of the guards came rushing in. He whispered something to one of the other guards.

"Alright everyone! Back to your cells, we're on lock down, effective immediately!"

"But I haven't finished my Coco Snaps!" moaned Harley.

"Take them with you! Just go! NOW!"

The guards ushered the grumpy crowd back to the cell block. All the doctors were rushing about, gathering documents and running into their offices.

"Strange…what do you think is going on Jervis?" asked Edward.

"Not sure. We don't normally go to lock down so it must be serious. Luckily I got to grab my morning tea before we left the canteen." Jervis slurped his tea loudly as he wandered into his cell.

Riddler rubbed his chin. What could be happening? Was someone breaking out? Or maybe they were breaking in?

Many hours passed and still no one told them what was happening. The asylum was quiet, too quiet. Edward pushed his face against the glass of his cell and tried to see if anyone was around. He saw no one.

"Hmm…perhaps I should go and take a look for myself."

He went over to his bed and lifted the mattress. Underneath was his Riddler cane. He picked it up and placed it against the door. He pushed a button on the side and it began vibrating, stronger and stronger. Soon the door was creaking and groaning. Suddenly there was a click, and the door swung open.

"Good thing I saved this. I was going to use it to unlock safes."

He grabbed the cane and waltzed off down the corridor. As he reached the end he peered round the corner. Still no guards. He reached Two-Face's cell.

"How'd you get out?" asked Harvey.

"That's my little secret. How about we go and find out what's going on?"

Harvey pulled his coin from his pocket. He flicked it into the air. It landed in his hand.

"Bad heads. Fine, break me outta here."

"What if it had been good heads?" asked Riddler.

"Then I would have kindly told you to sod off!"

Riddler typed in the password and opened Harvey's cell.

"What's the password?" asked Harvey.

"22222 of course…"

The two men wandered along the many corridors. At every turn they checked for guards but none could be found. Suddenly Edward spotted something. Up in one of the many offices, a crowd of doctors, nurses and guards were gathered around a TV.

"Must be something good on tele…" joked Riddler.

Harvey frowned and wandered over to the armoured door that led out of the cell block. He gave it a shove but it didn't budge.

"Locked. I guess they mean it when they say lock down…"

"Allow me Harvey!"

Harvey and Edward span around to see Harley and Ivy standing behind them. Then they spotted Jervis, Crane and The Ventriloquist coming round the corner.

"But how did you…" Riddler started.

"We have our ways." said Harley, winking at Ivy.

She went up to the door and took out one of her hair bands. She peered through the lock and then fired the hair band through the hole. The door beeped and opened. Harley went through and retrieved the hair band from the floor, beneath the door release button.

"You can thank Mr J for these!" she giggled, redoing her hair.

The group moved through the corridors until they reached the rec. room. They entered and Ivy quickly turned on the TV.

"…and this unannounced attack on Gotham city has been so far unstoppable. The military are attempting to deal with the army of robots that are steadily approaching the inner city. The robots don't seem to be killing. They are only capturing anyone they come into contact with and are then taking them away to a large vessel flying over the mountains to the West. We have not yet been informed as to what this vessel is or why it is attacking. Back to you in the studio…"

"So, some chump with a bunch a metal goons is attacking Gotham…big deal!" moaned Scarface.

"Mr Scarface…umm…sir…" mumbled The Ventriloquist. "Maybe now would be a good time to escape…"

"Quiet dummy! I'm having one of those things…an idea! I reckon now would be the perfect time to get outta here!"

"Log head's right." said Ivy. "Now would be the perfect time to escape!"

"Yeah…but what about all the stuff going on out there?" said Riddler.

"Don't worry!" said Dr Crane. "We'll soon scare them off…"

The gang of villains soon made their way down to the Arkham Asylum Confiscation Room. Here they found all their costumes and weapons along with a key to Ivy's car. Now that they were in their villainous disguises once again they all felt a lot happier.

"This is much better than that dull old uniform!" exclaimed Harley, checking herself out in the mirror.

"Come on. We need to get going before security turns up!" said Two-Face. The group made their way down to the Confiscation Garage where all the vehicles were kept. Ivy jumped in her pink car and everyone else squeezed in. Two-Face shot a hole in the garage door and they were off into the midday sun.

"It's good to have the wind in my hair!" said Ivy.

"Where are we gonna go Red?" asked Harley, playing with the radio.

"Let's go my place!" suggested Scarecrow.

"No! Let's go to mine!" growled Scarface.

"No way! Why don't we all go to my place?!" said Riddler.

At this point a massive argument broke out. Ivy slammed her foot on the brake and everyone lurched forward.

"Enough! We are going to my place! Anyone who wants otherwise can get out of the car…" screamed Ivy.

"…sure thing Red…" mumbled Harley, who had stopped playing with the radio.

Soon they all arrived at a massive botanical greenhouse. Thick vines were protruding out of smashed glass panes and there were strange flowers all over the inside. Ivy led everyone in.

"If you feel something prick you, tell me. You may not have long…"

Deep inside the greenhouse was a small clearing with some laboratory equipment. On top of one of the counters was a safe.

"What's in there?" asked Scarecrow.

"All the wonderful things I've stolen! Let me show you." replied Ivy. She went over to the safe and covered the dial as she entered the combination. She opened the door and turned to see everyone's reaction. They all looked stunned, apart from Harley.

"That's Mr J's handwriting! My puddin' was here!"


	2. Chapter 2: Where's my Puddin?

Chapter 2: Where's my puddin'?

Ivy's red face was a strong contrast to her green costume. Everyone but Harley had cleverly decided to move away.

"Why that no good, double crossing, dirty, rotten thief!" yelled Ivy, tearing the note to shreds.

"Hey Red, it ain't so bad. I'll help you find Mr J…"

"Oh thank you Harley. I can't think of anything better than finding the demonic clown and kicking him right in the-"

"Conkers!" shouted Mad Hatter. "Look at the size of these. I bet we could give the Batman a good knock on the head with these!"

"What are you talking about?!" said Two-Face. "The best way to take out Batman is with a shot from a gun, preferably mine!"

"I still don't get it…" mumbled Riddler.

"What's the matter with you?!" growled Two-Face.

"Why would someone want to capture all the people in Gotham? It's not like any of them are that important. If they wanted them gone, why not just kill them?"

"Maybe its aliens!" said the Mad Hatter.

Riddler scowled at him and continued to ponder the events they had heard on TV.

"I bet you'd just love to find him wouldn't you Harley! Not to help poor Ivy, but just to get your arms wrapped around him once more!" yelled Ivy.

Harley had been pinned up against the wall by the increasingly angry Poison Ivy.

"Nah Red, it's all for you…that Joker is deserving of a good…err…talking too…"

Ivy stared at Harley intensely, before stepping back.

"Fine. But you have to promise that you will not go running up to him if we find him. You will stay with me and help get my treasures back."

Harley saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" she yelled.

Before long the group were off again. Harley had written a list of all the places The Joker liked to hideout. After dropping everyone else off at the subway station, Harley and Ivy set off to find the clown prince of crime.

As Two-Face headed off in one direction and Scarface, Ventriloquist and Mad Hatter set off into the subway, Riddler and Scarecrow stood and looked about. No people. None at all. Normally Gotham was bustling with cars, people, thugs and the homeless. But none of them were here.

"Something very spooky is going on…" said Scarecrow. He had a tone of jealousy in his voice. "But it isn't something of mine."

"Perhaps you and I should investigate this puzzling situation.

"Let's go and get my plane. Then we can go take a look at that big vessel we saw on TV."

The odd pair headed down into the subway and caught the abandoned train to the outskirts of Gotham. It was here, hidden in an old barn that Scarecrow hid his rickety biplane.

Across town, Harley and Ivy had already searched two possible locations of The Joker. Ivy was growing impatient with Harley.

"You said those two places were your most confident!" she argued.

"Did I say that?" said Harley, scratching her head. "Whatever…I positive Mr J is gonna be at the Side Splitter Comedy Club. It was our special place to be alone…"

Harley sighed and Ivy made a disgusted noise. They pulled up outside the abandoned building. Ivy had noticed how little traffic there was, but was too preoccupied to care. The two ladies got out of the car and went inside. It was like a bar inside, except it had a large stage at one end. The tables and chairs were covered with dust and cobwebs were hanging from just about everything.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while…" grumbled Ivy.

"Wait! I can hear somethin'!" said Harley.

Suddenly two hulking shapes flew out from behind the stage curtains, flying straight for Harley. Ivy gasped in shock before realising what they were.

"Babies!" yelled Harley, as the two slobbering hyenas licked her affectionately.

"Does that mean he's here?" asked Ivy.

"Yeah!" said Harley, getting to her feet.

The two went up to the stage and pulled apart the curtains. Behind them was a large TV screen. It suddenly turned on the Joker appeared.

"Sorry, The Joker is not here at the moment. I've gone out to grab a few things! If that's Harley you know what will happen now. If it's you Batsy, then prepare for a surprise!"

Harley grabbed Ivy's arm and pulled her behind a table. The screen started beeping, steadily increasing the speed of the beeps until one long beep was heard. Poison Ivy covered her ears expecting an explosion. Instead there a small bang and some confetti shot out of the top of the screen.

"It was just a dud. Thank goodness-"

"Just bluffing!" yelled the Joker recording.

The TV exploded sending smoke, dust and bits of curtain flying. Ivy fell over from her crouching position and the two hyenas whined and ran off out the front door.

"What was that noise?" said Riddler as the plane flew over the towering offices of Gotham. He had heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"What did you say?!" shouted Scarecrow over the growling old engine and rushing wind.

"Never mind!" shouted Riddler

"No. I'm fine!" replied Scarecrow, mishearing him.

In the distance they could see the large flying vessel, its shadow cast over the mountains. It looked about as big as a small city. Suddenly, Riddler noticed something in the distance. Two objects coming from the giant vehicle. He tapped Scarecrow on the shoulder and pointed his cane at the things headed for them.

"I wonder what those are?!" yelled Scarecrow.

At that moment a blast of energy shot from one of the objects and missed the plane by mere inches. Scarecrow jabbed a button and Riddler's seat rose up and a gun extended out from it.

"You'll have to shoot them, before they shoot us!" yelled Scarecrow.

Riddler grabbed the gun controls and focused his aim on the right object. He pressed the button and the machine gun began firing. The two objects moved about to avoid the fire. He squinted and could make out the objects a little clearer. They seemed to be big, bulky robots.

Scarecrow spun the plane and dived to avoid fire. He then pulled up sharply. Riddler fired the gun once more and hit one of the robots. It started smoking and flew off back towards the vessel. The second robot fired and clipped the wing of the plane. It began to veer to the right, Scarecrow struggling to keep it under control. The robot flew past and ripped off the tail fin. The plane began to spin wildly towards the mountains.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Scarecrow.

"Don't you have ejector seats?!" shrieked Riddler.

"Had to get rid of something to fit the Scare Gas Bombs!"

The plane spiralled into the mountain and exploded. The robot began scanning the wreckage. No trace of the two people. It flew back to the headquarters to make a report and get a search party.

"Unit 592-3, are they neutralised?"

"Unconfirmed. The plane is destroyed. No bodies detected."

"Roger…"

The side of the vessel opened and the robot flew in. A repair crew was working on the other robot. On the other side of the hanger two security bots were taking a new arrival to his cell. The robot noticed the strange guise the man was wearing. The master seemed to be taking extra measures to keep this prisoner locked up. He was in a level 5 containment field and had two sets of cuffs.

"Is it gone?" asked Scarecrow.

"I think so. But they may send more to find us." replied Riddler.

As they were about to hit the mountain, they dived out of the plane and straight into a snow covered cave. Luck was on their side for now.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Scarecrow. "I don't any more planes…"

"Maybe we could and borrow one from someone. I know a certain clown who has a plane and a chopper…"

"Are you sure that's wise, I thought you were the clever one."

"Riddle me this Scarecrow, where do clowns like to be?"

"Umm…a…big top…"

"Right! And so which building in Gotham has the biggest top?"

"Wayne Tower!"


End file.
